


Youth

by roundsquare



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Grief/Mourning, i didn't know what to call the story, no im not updating windows gdi, nobody really says anything about snowkits death so here we are, snowkit is my son, so this was better than sweating my life away, this story was just something that popped up in my head, vigil - Freeform, written in like an hour tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundsquare/pseuds/roundsquare





	Youth

_"Mama? Mama, help me!_ "

Speckletail the wail of her kit ringed in the queen's ears as she sat silently in the middle of the camp for the vigil. Goldenflower and Brackenfur flanked her, soothing the queen with gentle strokes of their tails. But the speckled molly could barely feel them though. She felt numb and empty inside.

_I failed you, my sweets. If only I had been quicker._

Snowkit had been one of her last surviving kits. Mistlekit's cough had come back a few days after her recovery from whitecough and had been dead within a few hours. Lionheart had been viciously murdered when ShadowClan attacked their camp, which only left Goldenflower and kits as her only surviving kin.

The thought of that made Speckletail want to whimper. Goldenflower had lost so much as well. Her mate was a traitor and her kits were shunned upon, even by the deputy himself. Silently, she vowed she'd protect those kits and not let anybody bring them down just because of who their father was.

Then there was Brackenfur, the golden tom who so desperately believed in Snowkit, encouraging the little kit even if his main interests were playing. The bracken-colored tom had most of his family killed or severely injured, Speckletail guessed he wanted to prove even disabled cats, like his sisters or Snowkit, could still prove to be a useful asset to the Clan.

Speckletail felt something touch her gently. She turned to greet Fireheart, the tom's green eyes sparkled with grief. He held herbs in his jaw, and she immediately knew Cinderpelt was going to force her to eat the herbs later if she didn't now.

"I'm sorry for your loss." the dark ginger tom murmured awkwardly.

Speckletail sighed, placing her head in her paws. "Perhaps I should retire."

"You know you don't have to that, Speckletail." Fireheart gently placed a paw on her side.

"I'm getting old." the speckled queen shrugged. "Snowkit was my last kit. I failed him just as I did Lionheart and Mistlekit."

The deputy frowned at the mention of them, especially Lionheart. "It was ShadowClan who killed Lionheart." he mewed. "I tried to help him as well but ShadowClan had the element of surprise and so many cats. And nobody could predict that Mistlekit's cough would return, not even Yellowfang."

"I'm getting old." the queen repeated. "But at least I can leave my Clan saying that I have raised the best kits, even if not all of them made it to be a warrior."

Fireheart just nodded with understanding. The tabby gave the queen a soothing stroke on her back before returning to his duties. Speckletail glanced up at the sky, the sun setting below the hills.

_"I hope you can hear me, wherever you are."_


End file.
